


Back Against the Wall

by Azek



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, idk what to tell you, the length varies okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azek/pseuds/Azek
Summary: "Scott's pretty sure his father wasn't in the right state of mind to be delegating his duties as Pathfinder when he was dying - he's pretty sure there's been a terrible mistake.But it's too late to fix it now.Maybe one day he'll get used to 'Pathfinder', but he doubts it."  -Author Summary





	1. Hanging by a Thread, Feeling Like a Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back Against the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597926) by [AkuChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuChibi/pseuds/AkuChibi). 



> If you wish to view the authors notes/ wonderful tags please go to the original work.

Here's a link either stream or download [Back Against the Wall: Chp. 1](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/Back%20Against%20the%20Wall%20Podfic.mp3)

Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

 


	2. Try to Find My Face Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scott tries - and fails - to sleep. SAM may or may not be learning sarcasm. And everyone is an asshole for keeping things from Scott." - Author summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to record and edit this chapter twice because the file got corrupted, but with great pleasure I present chapter 2! This time with a real mic! Besides my technical difficulties, this chapter presented some interesting challenges as I had to figure out how best to sound like Vetra, of the vibrating voice, and Drack, who has a much lower voice than mine. I'm pretty happy with how it came out. 
> 
> Thanks to AkuChibi for recommending my podfic (and for writing the fic <3 ) I greatly appreciate the comments and kudos! Enjoy!

Here's a link to either stream or download [Back Against the Wall Chapter 2](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/BAtW%20chp.2%20version%202.0.mp3).

You can Read chapter 2[ here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10597926/chapters/23447622)

Thanks to paraka for hosting!


	3. Shadow of my Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scott and Kadara don't mix very well." -Author summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some things going on, which is why this chapter was a little slower coming then the other two. I have more things going on in the next few weeks which are going to get in the way of me recording the next chapter, so it might take just as long for the next one.  
> Thank you for you patience.  
> Without further ado, here's chapter 3!

You can stream and download chp. 3 [here](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/BAtW%20chp.%203.mp3)

 

Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


	4. A Cloak of Persian Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reyes is going to be the death of him, one way or another." -Author summary

You can stream or download chp.4 of Back Against the Wall [here.](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/BatW%20chp.4%20recorded.mp3)

You can read chp. 4 [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10597926/chapters/23488263)

Thanks to Paraka for hosting.


	5. Pull Back the Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's in trouble.
> 
> But Reyes Vidal has never shied away from trouble." - Author summary

You can stream or download chp.5 [here](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/BatW%20chp.5.mp3)

You can read chp.5 [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10597926/chapters/23546772)

Thanks to paraka for hosting!


	6. Blanket of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scott needs to learn how to relax." -Author Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. I've had a cough the last couple weeks and I got distracted... by video games XD

Here's the link to download or stream [Chp. 6](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/BAtw%20chp%206.mp3)

You can read chp.6 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10597926/chapters/23594988)

Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


	7. Even on a Cloudy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reyes has plans, and the Pathfinder doesn't fit into them. This is a terrible idea, but Reyes Vidal is full of terrible ideas."- Author summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! Without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 7!

You can stream and download chapter 7 [here!](http://brassmama.parakaproductions.com/Azekpodfic/BAtW%20chp%207%20editing.mp3)

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!

You can read chapter 7 [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597926/chapters/23636364)


End file.
